Alone
by Luvrainluv
Summary: When America steals England's spell book and recites a random spell, he manages to force everyone at the world meeting to listen as a girl is brutally attacked. He recites another spell to save her-unfortunately summoning her to the meeting. With nations being a huge secret, will it manage to stay one? Can they keep it from her while they are forced to take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my newest story! I'll probably update this far more often than my other story. I apologize to all that might be reading it. I kinda...lost motivation. I doubt that'll happen with this one though, as I have far more ideas for it.**

**IMPORTANT: So, there are a few warnings for this chapter: an almost rape, and a serious beating.**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Any suggestions are highly appreciated, and constructive criticism is very much loved. The title is a work in progress, so it'll probably change. I normally won't leave a long A/N unless its important. Again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

A girl stormed out of her house, her mother yelling after her "and don't come back!".Scowling at the sidewalk she started to walk faster as she began to tremble.

Breaking into a run she started to cry. "Why? Why? IT'S NOT FAIR!" She continued to run, not noticing as the buildings around her became more and more broken looking until she finally stopped to catch her breath. Wiping her tears away she inspected her surroundings. "...Where am I?"

She began to walk once again, speeding up when she realized something crucial-she had wandered into the bad part of town. Unfortunately, she had noticed this too late,as she soon realized. Many people-shady looking people- were looking at her strangely.

She tried her best to appear as if she belonged there-her usual scowl in place, head held high. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans, so that helped, if only marginally. The tear tracks that remained on her face, along with her slightly puffy eyes that nervously darted around ruined her facade, however. Acutely aware of the quickly diminishing light, she sped up. Not even noticing the hands reaching out to grab her before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile two men were arguing. Specifically, they were arguing over a large book. "America, you git! Give that back this instant!" The shorter of the two yelled. This man was blond and had remarkably large eyebrows.

The taller of the two laughed, holding it out out of the shorter mans reach "No way! What's so important about it anyway Iggy?"

"Don't call me that!" Hitting America lightly, the man huffed "My name is England, git. And that is one of my spell books. I demand you give it back!"

"Dude, seriously? No way I'm giving it back now!" Laughing, he began to run away.

"Get back here! America!" England gave chase, both of them running until they reached a large door, labeled 'conference room'. Pushing the door open America ran in, England hot on his heels. The ruckus attracted the attention of the many people in the room. England paused in his chase, straightening out his suit "I apologize for being so late. America" he gestured to the man, "has taken something important of mine"

A tall man with slicked back blond hair nodded, "that is an acceptable excuse." Turning to America he demanded "give whatever it is you took back to England this instant so we can start the meeting! ...are you reading?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Don't be silly Germany, America never reads!" England glanced at America before doing a double take "don't read that! Are you crazy?!" Spell book open in hand, America grinned before quickly reciting a random spell. The room-already having been loud- erupted into chaos as England all but tackled America, grabbing the book.

"What? It's not like magic exists anyway!" America laughed obnoxiously as England glared and stalked to his seat.

"You better hope that was a harmless spell..." He warned as he sat. The room - still in chaos- was silenced by Germany pounding on the table, demanding silence.

"We will take turns! Five minutes for-" he stopped suddenly, donning a confused expression.

"Ve~ why'd you go quiet? Germany~?" The Italian was hushed by Germany, who appeared to be listening carefully. Curious, the other nations followed suit. _"Wha-get your filthy hands off of me!"_ A female voice could be heard throughout the room, steadily getting louder and clearer as time passed. A gruff voice accompanied it _"I don't think so"_ a fearful gasp could be heard, followed by the females voice, flat, barely shaking _"what do you want?_" A dark chuckle _"You, of course"_.

By then America had heard enough "where is this girl?! I have to save her!"

England calmly responded "I'm afraid that's not possible, America. We are only able to hear this because of the spell. Wherever this is happening, it's nowhere near here."

"But-"

"no, America". America was visibly saddened by this, before suddenly brightening. Ignoring the puzzled looks he was receiving, he suddenly lunged for the book once more. Successfully grabbing it before anyone had time to react he quickly flipped through the book. Grinning, he began to recite another spell, much to England's horror.

* * *

While the nations were panicking, the girl was terrified. She was doing her best not to show it though. "And why would you want me? I'm so average..." The man tightened his grip, moving deeper into the ally.

Ignoring her, he continued to talk "of course, if you don't obey me I'll have to shoot you" he laughed at the girls expression before suddenly turning her to face him. Pulling out a gun with one hand, he tilted her head up with the other. Grinning maliciously he continued once more, "or maybe I'll kill you anyway...you'd look great bathed in red..."

Taking in a shuddering breath the girl spat out "go to hell!" The mans eyes narrowed as she smirked.

He slammed her into the wall, eliciting a pained gasp from her. "Now, that wasn't very nice. We wouldn't want to have an...accident, now would we?" He pressed the gun roughly to her stomach.

The girl flinched, but looked up at him with defiant eyes. "Nah, sounds fun to me! How bad could death be?"

The man grinned "so you don't fear death, eh?" The girls eyes widened, realizing her mistake. "What about...pain?" He suddenly struck her across the face. Yelping, the girl gritted her teeth, resolving herself to endure any pain he decided to inflict. She looked up at him and glared before spitting on his face. She smirked at his angered expression. He punched her in the stomach in response. Lightly hissing in pain, she resisted the urge to curl up on the floor, trembling slightly. He growled "Bitch".

"Ass" she replied, bracing herself for his response. When no pain came she opened her eyes, puzzled.

The man began to laugh "you sure are interesting!" His laugh darkened, "too bad you piss me off" he threw her to the ground before kicking her multiple times. She curled up in response, trying to protect herself. She suddenly grabbed his leg and managed to pull him down. While he lay on the ground, surprised his victim had fought back, she managed to pull herself up and start to stumble towards the alleyway entrance.

Realizing she was escaping, the man quickly got up and yanked her back. "I don't think so" he hissed before aggressively slamming her onto the wall once more. Too weak to fight back any longer, it was all she could do to stand. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" The man asked, leaning forward "I'm going to rape you...and then I'm going to shoot you!" He started to laugh hysterically.

The girl trembled from both fear and pain as he reached for her pants, before a strange tingling came over her. She felt it throughout her entire body. She figured that the feeling was merely her body shutting down, the beginning of her death. The feeling continued to get stronger as the man grabbed ahold of her jeans, and then, as the feeling overtook her, before the man could pull the jeans down, she disappeared, leaving behind a very confused man.

* * *

While all of this was happening, an entire room full of nations could hear the whole event. All of them horrified as they listened to the girl being beaten, being threatened. All of them confused as the voices suddenly stopped. Most of them panicking when a bloody and beaten girl suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, momentarily hovering over the table before falling. The majority of them wincing at her pained scream as she made impact with the table.

She lay there, fighting to remain conscious as she was suddenly surrounded by so many people, all of them rushing to her after a moment of shocked silence. Her fear kept her awake, adrenalin pumping through her veins. Wide eyed, she used this adrenalin to force herself into a sitting position. Shivering in fear and pain, taking shuddering breaths, she managed a weak "...who?" Before blacking out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long, honest! I'll try and upload again tomorrow to try and make up for it, okay? And I'll try and make it longer than this.**

**Please review! Thinking of a review (thank you~! :D) is actually what got me to write this! Thank you to all that have and hopefully will review ^^. Oh and if you have any suggestions or have something/someone you want to see in this tell me, and I'll do my best to fit it in :) or even tell me how long you'd like the chapters to be! **

* * *

The girl-blond, America noted- lay unconscious on the table, all eyes on her. Italy was crying hysterically while some stared. After a short moment of silence it was England who spoke up. "America, you wanker, what are we going to do now?!"

The man in question grinned, "Take care of her, of course!"

England deadpanned, "no. We're nations, America. That's far too risky and time consuming. We'll leave her at a hospital."

"Dude! Not cool!" America yelled.

"America is right, Angleterre," a Frenchman butted in, receiving a scathing glare from England, and a "Yeah, listen to France!" From America.

"Piss off, Frog." Now appearing 100% certain, he turned to the American one more. "The answer is no, America"

"You don't control me anymore!" England sputtered at this, turning a shade of red that could be either anger or embarrassment-or both. After a moment of indecision his expression settled on a scowl and he huffed.

While the three were arguing, the rest of the nations had come to an agreement, albeit a slightly reluctant one. "America," a stern voice rang out, gaining said mans attention "yeah?". "You are to take care of the girl-" America cheered as England groaned "-as you are not responsible enough to keep a secret unsupervised, England is to check on you daily" turning to England, he continued, "it would be be best if you just stay with him-" as this sounded like a hidden demand (which it was) England let out a cry of outrage. His objections were ignored however as Germany continued once more, a slight look of irritation passed over his face at the interruption "und make sure he doesn't do something idiotic".

As some still weren't understanding why the mystery girl should stay with America, he went on to explain how this whole situation was his fault anyway-AKA America's responsibility- and the girl sounded American so it would most likely be less stressful with a fellow American. Not to mention the act that it was just easier this way-they were already in America, after all.

As everything was now finalized, they turned the attention back to the girl, who was, surprisingly, already tended to. Seeing a man that looked surprisingly like America they looked at him expectantly. "... I did my best" a quiet voice could be heard. At their confused gazes he sighed, "I'm Canada..."

"Who?"

* * *

A few hours later everyone had left to their respective countries. Except a certain Frenchman and his British 'friend'. Oh, and Canada stayed too. "Go away Frog!"

"Non, I don't think I will!" The two were arguing once more, though they were a few miles away from the conference room. In fact, France had followed England all the way to America's house!

"And why not? _You_ weren't invited"

"I must help take care of the girl! You two could never treat a girl right-" he smirked and said off-handedly, "well, maybe America, but most certainly not _you_!"

"_Excuse you_, but I'll have you one girls love me!" France just laughed as the other fumed.

Meanwhile, the girl-we'll call her 'Mystery' for now-was asleep in the guest room that the two would pass in a few minutes. America had placed her there and at that moment was in the kitchen ordering pizza. Mystery groaned and clenched her eyes shut, abruptly awoken by what sounded to her like a horrid argument between a Briton and a Frenchman. "At least I don't burn people's girlfriends at the stake!"

"I said I was sorry for that! It wasn't my fault anyway!" The yelling continued to get louder as the two ended up stopping outside her door.

Unfortunately for Mystery, another voice-distinctly American- soon joined the fray. "Will you guys shut up?! How the hell is she supposed to rest with all this yelling?!"

As the argument became increasingly stupider-she could swear she heard someone yell something about another's mother! How old are they, 10?-She hauled herself out of bed with a growl. Luckily she was full of pain meds so this didn't hurt...apparently they made her forget she was in a strange place as well. Walking over to the door, she slammed it open, fixing the three with a seething glare. "Shut. Up. I am trying to sleep. And I'm _injured_. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. This is not how you treat the wounded. You immature _assholes_."

At the three's silence, she was about to move back into what she deemed her room before spotting a fourth, much quieter person towards the back of the group. With a much sweeter tone of voice she addressed him, "oh hello! Who might you be?" She gave a slight smile.

Said person was shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, who else?"

After a moment of shocked silence (and him remembering the nation secret) he answered her with a small smile of his own, "...I'm Mathew"

"Well Mathew, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"


End file.
